epik_von_onosfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Last Stand
Last Stand ist eine auf Klassen basierende Mechanik, die es Charakteren erlaubt eine zuversichtliche und starke Vergeltung beim Eintritt des Todes eines Spielercharakters zu unternehmen - zu Kosten jeglicher Chancen auf Erholung. Jeder Last Stand ist kreiert, um eine klassenspezifische Fantasy zu ihrem Höhepunkt zu bringen in einem Kampf. Das Ziel ist es für Spieler zu entscheiden einen Last Stand zu benutzen, trotz dem Verständnis, dass es ihre letzte Aktion für diesen Charakter ist, in der Hoffnung, einen gefährlichen Feind zu bezwingen. Diese Aktion bietet es an mutig im Angesicht einer riesigen Herausforderung zu spielen. Einen Last Stand einzugehen, bedeutet den Tod eines Charakters zu einer epischen Geschichte werden zu lassen, die noch lange Zeit in Erinnerung bleibt. Regeln Jeder Spieler entscheidet auf Level 3, welchen Last Stand er für seinen Charakter wählt. Diese Entscheidung kann bei einem Levelaufstieg geändert werden, sofern mit dem Dungeon Master abgesprochen. Last Stand benutzen Ein Last Stand kann von Spielern gewählt werden, wenn ihr Charakter auf 0 Hit Points fällt, einen Death saving throw werfen, oder ihr Charakter stirbt. Was auch immer den Last Stand auslöst, der Effekt des Last Stand nimmt sofort Form an, und der Charakter kann keine weiteren Optionen wählen als diese, die in den Optionen beschrieben sind. Ein Last Stand ist eine freie Aktion, benötigt keine Reaktion, oder Bewusstsein des Charakters, geschweige denn, eine andere Funktionalität des Spieles, außer der Entscheidung des Spielers. Sollte ein Spieler sich für einen Last Stand entscheiden, gibt er alle anderen Möglichkeiten auf, den bevorstehenden Tod seines Charakters zu verhindern, oder wiederbelebt zu werden, auch durch die Zauber True Resurrection und Wish. Ein Charakter stirbt permanent nachdem sein Last Stand einberufen wurde, oder maximal 5 Minuten im Spiel herum sind. Im Falle eines Last Stands werden erzählerische Handlungen nicht beeinflusst, wie zum Beispiel die Chance für einen Charakter einen Sterbemonolog nach dem Kampf zu halten, oder einen letzten Brief für ihre Kameraden zu schreiben. Dein Zug Charaktere handeln bei ihrem Last Stand wie gewöhnlich bei ihrer Initiative, aber können nur Aktionen tätigen, inklusive Movement, die in ihrem Last Stand beschrieben sind. Optionen, die spezifisch "each of your turns" sagen, haben einen wiederholten Effekt bei dem Zug des Charakters. Magie Charaktere, die Zauber als Teil ihres Last Stand zaubern, können ihre Zauber nicht durch Counterspell aufgehoben bekommen, jedoch können diese Zauber weiterhin von Dispel Magic beendet werden. Zauber bei einem Last Stand sind generell limitiert zu Zaubern, die eine Zauberzeit von einer Aktion oder Bonusaktion haben. Zauber, die Konzentration voraussetzen enden nach dem Tod des Charakters, sofern es nicht in den Optionen beschrieben wird. Langanhaltende Zauber verweilen für ihre kürzere Zeit, oder 5 Minuten. Positionierung Ein Last Stand benutzt die Position des Charakters, wenn er einberufen wird als Herkunft der Quelle für Reichweite und Bewegung. Anhaltende Effekte eines Last Stand werden bei Einberufung auf den Zielen gewirkt, und bleiben bestehen, solange die Ziele in der Reichweite des Charakteres bleiben. Beim Verlassen der Reichweite werden Effekte des Last Standes pausiert, aber nicht entfernt, bis das Ziel wieder in Reichweite kommt. Alle Konsequenzen eines Last Stand, wie Zauber gewirkt, erlittener Schaden oder Saving Throws, die fehlgeschlagen sind bestehen wie normal. Last Stand Options Whether turning the table against a potential total party kill, or securing the defeat of an elusive villain, a Last Stand is always a moment of truth. Choose an option that reflects your character’s role in their party, and which you feel shines a spotlight on what you love about D&D. Run it by your Dungeon Master, including any unique spin you want to put on it, and don’t be afraid to change it when leveling up if it’s no longer an evocative fit for your character. Artificer When leaving their mark on the world, an artificer may wield their grasp of epic logistics, their most daring prototype, or their talent for magical design. Appreciation A bittersweet truism: the death of the artist increases the value of the art. The enchantments, like your legacy, will never fade. * Teleport the magic items you possess to allies within 100 ft., divided as you see fit. Your allies within 100 ft. may equip, unequip, and attune magic items as a free action for the next five minutes, and do not require a free hand or any other physical capacity to do so. As a bonus action on their turn during this time, they may teleport a magic item they possess to an ally within 100 ft. of you. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 100 ft. have unlimited attunement slots Automation In your hour of need, the beta version will have to do. Here’s hoping it can hold together until victory, with only your life force to animate it. * Summon a construct, a giant, or a dragon with a challenge rating up to your Artificer level. Its type becomes construct if it wasn’t before. Play as your character controlling this automaton for one minute, after which its spark, like yours, goes out. * The automaton loses all vulnerabilities and is immune to hostile abjuration while you control it. Great Divide A feat of arcane engineering worthy of the history books, the folk songs, and the constellations. * Summon an invincible .1-inch-thick wall centered on yourself. It may be up to 1000 ft. on each side and lasts for five minutes. Your allies may see and pass freely through the wall. * When you invoke this option, you may shunt creatures within 1000 ft. to the nearest unoccupied space on either side of the wall, your choice Barbarian When earning their death in battle, a barbarian focuses on their iconic Rage feature, their propensity for deadly critical strikes, or their role as a party’s shamanic warrior. Final Rage The scent of your own blood unlocks a clarity of purpose that your kind are rarely afforded. Kill and be killed. * Enter a Persistent Rage for one minute. During this rage you may act normally, cannot have fewer than 1 hit point, and are immune to all involuntary conditions. * You may ignore any effect which would reduce the damage of your hits, and are immune to the effects of exhaustion. Last Laugh You thrust your weapon with all the malice of a cornered animal, skewering your foe and dying empty-handed with a grin upon your face. * Move up to your speed and deal a critical hit to one target within range. The target then makes a Constitution saving throw. The DC equals 12 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier. On a failure, they begin bleeding for force damage equal to twice your Barbarian level at the end of each of their turns for the next five minutes. * The saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance. Wrath of the World Totem Your ancestors join you in celebrating the fury of your brothers and sisters still among the living. * Your allies within 100 ft. gain resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage, and add your Rage Damage to all of their damage rolls for attacks and spells for the next five minutes. * Your allies within 100 ft. add your Constitution modifier to their Armor Class for the next five minutes (minimum +1) Bard When making their final curtain call, a bard plays up their unparalleled magic versatility, their mastery of rumor, or their unique performative talent. Best Kept Secret You swore you would never use it so long as you lived. Seems you won’t live much longer, so all bets are off. * Cast a spell from any class up to your highest known spell level. It requires no components or spell slot. * You may maintain concentration on the spell from beyond death for the shorter of its maximum duration or five minutes. Friends on the Other Side After crossing over to the great beyond, you manage to persuade the gatekeeper to let you slip back just this once to visit some old friends. * Choose a number of allies anywhere up to your Charisma modifier. You come into a piece of crucial new information about a foe, and relate it to them when next they dream. The nature of the information must be decided within the next five minutes, and may include any one of the following: a full map to or of their hideout, knowledge of a credible enemy they have made in the past, or an ulterior motive of theirs that could be exploited. * Your chosen allies may access this information whenver they rest. Swan Song As your voice breaks, all the passion of a life well-lived can be heard in a question: tragedy or triumph? * Sing your last verse. You cannot be silenced, and your voice carries through magical barriers that would normally stop it. All allies who can hear you receive a number of your Bardic Inspiration dice equal to your Charisma modifier. These dice may be spent normally, but disappear after five minutes. * When your allies who heard your Swan Song use your Bardic Inspiration dice during the next five minutes, they also cancel all sources of disadvantage for the roll. Blood Hunter When the bell tolls for them, a blood hunter answer with their deathly insight, their ecstatic monstrous power, or their hateful cacophony of curses. Clarity As the wine-red concoction causes your own blood to evaporate, it forms a tenebrous plasma between your comrades and their quarry. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 1000 ft. can sense the current hit points, saving throws, spell slots, spells prepared, resistances, immunities, and vulnerabilities of creatures they can see. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 1000 ft. can sense the surface thoughts - such as what action they plan to take - of creatures they can see. Gaze of the Abyss You learned such burdensome secrets. And, in time, they learned you. Let this be the final lesson. * Summon a monstrosity, an undead, or a humanoid shapechanger with a challenge rating up to your blood hunter level. Play as your character controlling this transformation for one minute, after which you collapse into a motionless mess. * The transformation loses all vulnerabilities and is immune to hostile abjuration while you control it. Insult to Injury An ill word in a friendly voice. At last, you and your allies are speaking the same language! * Choose one of your Blood Curses granted by your Blood Maledict feature. For the next one minute, your allies within 100 ft. may each use this Blood Curse as if they were a blood hunter of your level, with your Strength and Wisdom or theirs, whichever are higher. Amplifying this Blood Curse does not self-inflict damage. * This Blood Curse is usable any number of times, regardless of your Blood Hunter level. Cleric When preparing to meet their god, a cleric focuses on their role as a radiant battle mage, their eternal support of their allies, or their drive to protect the vulnerable. Heaven's Gate Their kingdom come, your deity accepts you into their presence through an open portal that briefly reveals their fury and splendor. * All enemies in a 1000 ft. radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. The DC is equal to 10 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. On a failure, they take radiant damage equal to twice your Cleric level and are blinded and deafened for one minute, as well as being knocked prone and dropping whatever they are holding. On a success, they take radiant damage equal to your Cleric level and are knocked prone. * This effect does not require a clear path to its targets, and the saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance. Heaven's Feel Before accepting you into paradise, your deity humbly asks that you answer some rather urgent prayers. * Regain all of your spent spell slots. For the next one minute, your allies within 100 ft. may cast your prepared spells using your spell slots on their turn, using your Wisdom as their spellcasting ability for the spells and their save DCs. * These spells do not require material components. Ultimate Sacrifice Beseeching your deity for one last miracle, your eyes widen at the whispered cost. So be it. You know they’d do the same for you. * Choose an ally anywhere. You grant them your protection: they gain resistance to all damage, and may not be reduced below 1 hit point. At the end of each of your turns, you may change the recipient of your protection. After one minute, you may no longer protect anyone. * Your protected ally succeeds on all saving throws. Druid When it comes time to rejoin the cycle, a druid relies on their iconic Wild Shape feature, their inherent connection with fey magic, or their vision of a world renewed. Final Form You clear your mind and unleash the beast within, knowing it will never need to be caged again. * Wild Shape into a beast, a plant, or an elemental with a challenge rating up to your Druid level. You must maintain this form and act normally for as long as you can, up to five minutes. * Your form loses all vulnerabilities and is immune to hostile abjuration magic. Lay Waste You repeat the words, again and again, each time a little softer than the last, as your body sinks into bark and stone. * Choose a Druid cantrip or spell up to your highest known spell level minus 1. You may cast this spell at the end of each of your turns for the next one minute. It requires no components or spell slot each time you cast it. * Each time you cast this spell, you may either maintain concentration on one previous instance of the spell, or on the new instance. You may maintain concentration on one instance of the spell from beyond death for the shorter of its maximum duration or four minutes. Uncivilize You beseech the spirits of the Feywild to reclaim their progeny, surrendering your time among mortals for a glimpse at that viridian dream. * For the next five minutes, your enemies within 1000 ft. treat all movement as though it were through difficult terrain, and they may not teleport or plane shift. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 1000 ft. gain freedom of movement. Elementalist WIP Fighter When only blood will turn the tide, a fighter can count on their pure martial prowess, their peerless battlefield bravado, their tactical brilliance, or their rarefied firearm. Die by the Sword They always used to call you a troublemaker. One thing’s for sure: they won’t call you a hypocrite. * Move up to your speed and make four times as many attacks as you are allowed in a standard attack action. * You are not subject to any hostile effect which would stop your movement, prevent your attacks, or reduce the damage of your hits. Finest Hour When at last you falter, your allies rise to your example. Each of them, in their own way, is determined not to let you down. * Your allies within 100 ft. currently below one hit point regain one hit point. Your allies within 100 ft. then gain temporary hit points equal to four times your Fighter level for the next five minutes. * Grant your Second Wind feature to all allies within 100 ft. Allies you grant Second Wind use your Fighter level for its value, and lose the feature after five minutes. Warlord's Contingency Through the thunder and grit, you manage to shout your last words loud enough for your comrades to hear: “''... Now!''” * Grant your Action Surge feature to all allies within 100 ft. Allies you grant Action Surge lose the feature after five minutes. * When your allies use your Action Surge feature, they also end one effect on themself that would normally require a saving throw at the end of their turn. Justiciar WIP Monk When they reach their journey’s end, a monk makes use of their most taxing skills to destroy their rival, rescue their friends, or strike a perfect balance. Empty Sun Technique Hand to hand, soul for soul, you employ the forbidden strikes that expend your ki for good. * Move up to your speed and deal two critical hits to one target within range. The target makes one Wisdom saving throw. The DC is equal to 12 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. On a failure, the target is placed under the Slumber effect of the imprisonment spell, with the ‘special component’ being your dead body. * The saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance. Into the Mist You surrender your body in a self-immolating flourish that ferries your comrades to safety across untold distances. * Evaporate into a vast cloud of steam, smoke, colored powder, or shadow into which your allies within 100 ft. disappear. Any or all of them may choose to teleport to any location in which they took a long rest within the past week. * Locations in which they took a short rest within the past week are also valid destinations. Transcendance You guide your friends and confound your foes, a spiritual essence that lingers in the material world before finally rising above all this havoc and desire. * After you die, remain on the battlefield as a faint invincible image with Truesight for the next five minutes. You grant disadvantage on all rolls to all enemies within 10 ft. of you, and advantage on all rolls to all allies within 10 ft. of you. You may move normally and gain a 50 ft. fly speed. * You may communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 ft. and you may see and move through all physical and magical barriers. Paladin When they join their final battle against corruption, a paladin focuses on their duty to preserve the living, or on their iconic smiting or turning features. Endless Mercy You subject yourself to a living hell, dissolving your soul into respite for your comrades. What’s one more burden, at this late hour? * Your allies within 100 ft. gain hit points equal to your Paladin level and are cured of all poison and disease at the end of each of your turns for the next five minutes. * Your allies within 100 ft. gain +3 to a saving throw of your choice (such as Wisdom or Strength) for the next five minutes. True Smite Your deity uses your body as a conduit for its full unbridled wrath, destroying your mortal vessel and banishing the object of its ill favor. * Move up to your speed and deal a critical hit to an enemy in range. The target makes a Charisma saving throw. The DC is equal to 12 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. On a failure, the target is transported to a plane of your choice, and may not leave its destination plane for 1d12 + your Charisma modifier months. * The saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance Turn Fate You clutch your holy symbol so hard that it breaks skin, and channel divinity not against your foes themselves, but against the future they would beckon. * All enemies in a 100 ft. radius must make a Wisdom saving throw. The DC is equal to 12 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier. Each enemy that fails is turned for one minute, even if it takes damage during that time. Creatures opposite of your alignment have disadvantage on this saving throw. * This radius does not require line of effect, and the saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance. Pugilist WIP Ranger When the hunt is finally over, a ranger can leverage their signature tracking magic, their insight into monster slaying, or their eye for a sudden killshot. End of Watch You send what looks like a flare from your fingertips, but it is your very soul that you now dispatch as a beacon to doom your quarry. * Leave a Final Mark on an enemy of your choice for five minutes, which cannot be resisted or dispelled and does not require line of sight or effect. Your allies’ attacks have advantage against the subject of your Final Mark, and they always know its exact location. * No source of disadvantage may cancel this advantage. Favored Friends With one last salute, you pass your duty on to your allies. Here’s hoping they learned something after all this time. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 100 ft. ignore all of their enemies’ resistances and one type of immunity (such as to necrotic damage or the restrained condition) determined by you when you invoke this option. * Your allies within 100 ft. gain the ignored immunity for the next five minutes. Shoot the Moon At this stage, the impossible shots are the only ones worth taking. * Deal a critical hit to an enemy in range. The target makes a Constitution saving throw. The DC is equal to 12 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. On a failure, the target is reduced to 0 hit points. * The saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance. Rogue When the first law finally catches up with them, a rogue makes use of their iconic Sneak Attack feature, their talent for misdirection, or their singular focus on the real prize. Cheaters Never Lose You give your life for a crucial double feint, opening a gap in your foe’s defenses that your allies are quick to recognize, fighting through the tears. * Deal a Sneak Attack critical hit to an enemy in range. Your allies who saw this hit gain your Sneak Attack damage dice to their first damage roll each round against the target of your hit. They lose this feature after five minutes. * The target of your hit cannot be healed for the next five minutes. Paranoia Your clothes collapse into an empty heap, and soon every snapped twig and glinting rock provide a distraction from the real danger. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 1000 ft. may dash or hide as a bonus action, cannot be hit by opportunity attacks, and may use your Dexterity modifier and proficiency bonus in place of theirs for any Dexterity (Stealth) ability checks they make. * For the next five minutes, your allies have advantage on Dexterity (Stealth) ability checks. The Prestige If you had told them how you were going to do it, they never would have believed you. * At any point within the next five minutes, you may reveal that some item within 100 ft. - magical or otherwise - worn, carried, wielded, or protected by an enemy, has been stolen or sabotaged by you. It confers no benefits if still possessed by the enemy, being effectively ruined and disenchanted. If stolen, it remains functional and can be found on your body by any ally who has shared a short or long rest with you. * Enemies cannot repair the item if sabotaged, or discover it before your allies if stolen. Sculptor WIP Sorcerer When things finally fall apart, a sorcerer will rely on either amplifying or sharing their iconic Metamagic feature, or on their unmatched rapidity of spellcasting Incantatrix No longer burdened by physical constraints, your last spell is a rule-shattering symphony of arcane creativity. * Cast a Sorcerer spell you know with any combination of different Metamagic effects applied once each. It requires no components, spell slots, or sorcery points. * You may maintain concentration on the spell from beyond death for the shorter of its maximum duration or ten minutes. Crossweave As your own heart stops beating, the Weave dances briefly through the veins of those closest to you. * Regain all of your spent sorcery points. For the next five minutes, your allies within 100 ft. may use your Metamagic feature, as you have developed it, for their own spells. They may spend your sorcery points for this purpose. * Spells cast by your allies using your Metamagic may not be targeted by Counterspell or Dispel Magic. Wild Magic Cascade Your bones feel as if they are shaking apart, the reverberations of uncorked power that was once your birthright, now your death bed. * Cast seven Sorcerer spells you know, which may be any combination of cantrips and spells as high as your highest known spell level minus 3. They require no components or spell slots. * You may maintain concentration on up to three of these spells from beyond death for the shorter of their maximum duration(s) or five minutes Warlock When their Patron claims them for good, a warlock can recieve boons to their allies’ magic, their own arcane potential, or their soon-to-be-annihilated body. Equivalent Exchange You light the wick of your own potential, burning away your future for the sake of these fools. At least they’ll have to live on knowing you were right. * Choose one ally within 1000 ft. At the end of each of your turns, they regain the use of one of their spent spell slots up to their highest known spell level minus 1 (minimum spell level 1). * After each spell slot restoration, you may choose to change which ally will receive the next spell slot restoration. Hubris You didn’t intend to die, but for what you asked, should you really have expected a happy ending? * Cast a Warlock spell you know up to your highest known spell level. This spell does not require a spell slot, components, special circumstances (such as having to be cast at night), or a casting time. * You can maintain concentration or control over your spell and its creations for the shorter of their duration or five minutes Pact's End Closing your eyes and speaking in a tongue beyond mouths, you reveal the blood-signed scroll you once promised to destroy. * Summon a fiend, a fey, or an aberration with a challenge rating up to your warlock level. Play as your character controlling this avatar for one minute, after which your patron reclaims control of both. * The avatar loses all vulnerabilities and is immune to hostile abjuration spells while you control it. Witcher "A witcher never dies in his bed." - And you were never fated to be the first one to do so. When a witcher dies, their training may force their body to move, while their soul has already departed, their repeated use of signs may have taught their allies how to use them in a dire situation, or try to wound a beast in such a manner that it dies shortly after they do. An Idea given Form All your life you honed your body for a singular purpose. Even as your life fades, your body keeps on moving with a singular purpose. * Your conscience might have faded, but your body still remains upright for a minute. During this time, you may fight as normal, but can't interact with other creatures or the surroundings in a meaningful way. You cannot have fewer than 1 hit point, and are immune to all involuntary conditions. * You regain all spent adrenaline and can cast signs as an action, bonus action or reaction. A Simple Language They have seen you do it countless of times - each of the positions of their hands is ingrained into their minds, and for a moment they learn to harness the spells meant for Witchers. * Your allies within 100 ft. gain the ability to cast any sign as a bonus action for a minute. The signs they cast are the empowered versions, and they do not cost any Adrenaline. * Your allies within 100 ft. gain advantage on any check that uses intelligence. Wild Hunt You have studied beasts your entire life, you know where to strike for maximum damage. This foe requires a dangerous move only you can pull off. It's worth a shot if it's going to be your last. * Move up to your movement in the direction of an enemy and deal a critical hit to it. The target makes a Constitution saving throw. The DC is equal to 10 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier. On a failure, the target is reduced to 0 hit points. * The saving throw is not subject to Legendary Resistance. Wizard When enacting the spell contingent on their own death, a wizard may emphasize their influence over time, their mastery of arcane foci, or their theory of what is magically possible. Ahead of Your Time As your consciousness recedes, the sieve of reality finds itself briefly clogged by a mind so mighty. * Choose a number of allies within 100 ft. equal to your Intelligence modifier. They interrupt the current round to each take one extra turn in their initiative order as if under the effects of a time stop spell that cannot end early. * This effect can be delayed for up to one minute after your death, taking place immediately after one of your turns within 10 rounds of its invocation. Ghost in the Spell When your body falls, your spellbook stays aloft. The pages begin turning on their own, a focus for your friends in their time of need. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 100 ft. may not have their concentration interrupted, even by death. Their magic may not be the target of counterspell or dispel magic during this time. * For the next five minutes, your allies within 100 ft. may maintain concentration on two spells at one time. Symposium You suppose there’s no one in the next life who’ll chastise you for attempting this. A pity there isn’t a control group. * Cast any Wizard spell of your choice up to one spell level above your highest known spell level. It requires no components or spell slot. If you know any spell of 9th level, you may cast two Wizard spells instead of one. They require no components or spell slots. * You may maintain concentration on one of the spells from beyond death for the shorter of its maximum duration or five minutes. Kategorie:Konzept